objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Voyage
Object Voyage is a reboot to Object Rush, which was a slightly better version of Object Madness (the fanfic not the show). Feedback and criticism is welcome in the comments! Teams Screaming Islanders Firey Leafy Bubble Four Announcer Puffball Flower Ruby Barf Bag Killer Insanity MePhone4 OJ Yin-Yang Thermos* Marshmallow Nickel Bandana* Tissues Knife Lightbulb *=I understand, they are from Inanimate Insanity Infinity, but they compete in that and therefore they can compete in this. Mutant Madness Pickaxe Tennis Ball Cup Cherry Daisy Candy Cane Tack E.D. Penny Puffbull Toxic Overload Candy Globe Boombox Gamey Toothy Clock Ping Pong Ball Disc Casey Snow Globe Heroic Havoc Bullet Stick Remote Binder Plate Wheel Carrot Hammer Basketball IPod Plavayushchaya Vselennaya Tennis Racket Map (the only ghost on the show) Window Ice Cream Icicle Chatterbox Badge Balloon Bottle Propeller Hat 1: Welcome Over Infinity Mark: Hello, mates! My name is Infinity Mark, and welcome to Object Voyage. I know, crazy, but it's big and such. Ah, whatever, I'm going straight to everyone else. Map: Great start, stranger. Four, give him a screechy will ya. Four: *SCREECH* Map: I'm a ghost! Ghosts can't get affected by a screechy. Announcer: I'm just going to ignore whatever you said and- Four: *SCREE- Map: Okay, enough. Gamey: I agree with Map. Enough screeches is enough. Announcer: (cured from the screech) Sorry to state, Gamey and Map, but Four stops on his own. Telling him to stop screeching is easier said than done. Gamey: (sigh) Okay. Pickaxe: Hey, strange infinite symbol. When's the first challenge. Infinity Mark: Already. Four: Already? Infinity Mark: Bur first, I'll have to set you guys up. So, Firey, Bubble, Leafy, Announcer, Four, Barf Bag, Ruby, Puffball, and Flower, you guys are the Screaming Islanders. Four: Nice name! Announcer: To you, but for me...It seems like an overused name. Infinity Mark: OJ, Yin-Yang, MePhone4, Thermos, Bandanna, Marshmallow, Nickel, Lightbulb, Tissues, and Knife, you are the Killer insanity. Bandanna: Arr, matey! Ya think you can use overused team names as names of the teams? Infinity Mark: The rest are probably semi-original. Anyway, E.D., Tack, Daisy, Cup, Pickaxe, TB, Puffbull, Penny, Cherry, and Candy Cane, you guys are the Mutant Madness. TB: Yah! That means Pickaxe and I are on the same team! Pickaxe: Yay! Tack: Haha, real mature. Infinity Mark: Boombox, Gamey, Casey, Toothy, Clock, Snow Globe, Candy, Globe, PPB, and Disc, you are on the Toxic Overload. Gamey: One mistake. Are you seriously referring to us as THE Toxic Overload? Why not just remove the The altogether. Infinity Mark: (ignoring Gamey) Moving on. Bullet, Stick- Bullet: What?! Why would you team me up with Stick?! Stick: (simultaneously) What?! Why would you team me up with Bullet?! Infinity Mark: Well, there is 10 of every single character from a specific object show so since ya both from Object Havoc, it makes sense to make me put you on the same team! Bullet: Ugh. Infinity Mark: Anyway, Bullet, Stick, BB, IPod, Remote, Binder, Plate, Carrot, Hammer, and Wheel, you get put on the Heroic Havoc. IPod: Yeah! Me and Basketball are part of an alliance, and we stick together! Basketball: Yes! (OO3 reference) Infinity Mark: And the rest of you guys are on the Plavayushchaya Vselennaya. It's named that because I couldn't find Cree on the list of languages Google Translate can translate. I don't even know what the translation is-. Firey: It's actually Russian for Floating Universe. Had to tell you. Infinity Mark: Thanks for the translation! Anyway, onto the first challenge- Stick: Which is? Infinity Symbol: Calmy, calmy, Sticky! Don't be that impatient! Stick: Whatever. And don't you dare call me Sticky again! (W.I.P.) Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Object Shows